The present invention relates generally to support beam-based mounting apparatus for a crew-served weapon, representatively a machine gun. More specifically, the present invention provides aircraft weapon mounting apparatus that incorporates various improvements over the helicopter crew-served weapon mounting apparatus illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,912 to Serkland.